Épinard
by froyete
Summary: Épinard est une expérience sociale, une création née d'une composition aléatoire. Rendez-vous chapitre 1 pour connaître les détails de sa conception. Rendez-vous chapitre 2 pour accéder au texte.
1. Chapter 1

POUR LIRE LE TEXTE, RENDEZ-VOUS CHAPITRE 2.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, « Épinard » ?

Ce texte est le fruit d'une expérience sociale réalisée le 28 décembre, sur le logiciel de messagerie instantanée Skype, de 17h à 17h10.

Le principe était d'appliquer le paradoxe du singe savant à l'homme. Autrement formulé, il s'agit d'un cadavre exquis rédigé avec un facteur aléatoire. Les participants soumettaient les mots qu'ils souhaitaient dans une fenêtre de discussion instantanée durant un temps limité. Aucun sujet établi, seule une poignée de règles étaient formulées (lire plus bas). L'intérêt était, au bout du compte, de dégager un texte d'une relative cohérence, sans discussion préalable entre les participants.

Certains participants se connaissaient, j'en connaissais moi-même et si cela a nécessairement influencé dans le choix des mots, force est de constater que ces influences se sont faites assez discrètes ; hormis les références directes à l'univers du collectif de vidéastes VoxMakers, dont je fais parti et que les participants apprécient et suivent pour une majorité d'entre eux.

Il y aurait beaucoup à dire sur les influences qu'ont pu avoir certains mots, sur les phrases qui se sont presque construites, et qui auraient pu être construites, mais pour l'heure, observons le texte en surface, comme une vaste plaisanterie organisée, avant de tirer de grandes conclusions sur cette composition née de l'aléatoire.

Mon premier bilan, en tant qu'organisateur, est que la production ne brille évidemment pas par sa qualité littéraire ; ce n'était pas le but escompté. En revanche, nous avons réussi, à mon sens, à rédiger des morceaux de phrases presque cohérents : c'est déjà une franche réussite. Je suis enclin à vouloir recommencer, à l'avenir, de façon peut-être plus organisée, en imposant un sujet, par exemple.

Si vous désirez discuter, donner votre impression à propos de cette expérience :

— siregodefroy

— ou SireGodefroy (sur Twitter)

Enfin, retrouvez cette expérience résumée sous la forme d'un sketch humoristique dans l'émission mensuelle « Minute Vox », publiée sur la chaîne YouTube « VoxMakers » début février 2014. Ce texte fera aussi l'objet d'autres productions audiovisuelles à définir avec l'accord préalable des participants de cette expérience.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce préambule et vous invite, à présent, à consulter les données plus techniques de l'expérience.

L'expérience en chiffre et en règles :

Durée : 10 minutes

Participants : 20

Rappel des règles de rédaction pour chaque participant :

— Un mot par message.

— Les participants peuvent envoyer autant de messages qu'ils le souhaitent.

— La ponctuation, la mise en forme des mots est libre.

— Tout type de mots est accepté, y compris les mots issus de langues étrangères.

Les messages non retenus :

Entre 15 et 20 messages supprimés.

Raison de leur suppression :

— Message parasite (directement adressé aux autres internautes).

— Message contentant plus d'un mot (au lieu d'un prescrit).

— Message où de grosses coquilles et/ou des non-sens ont été relevé (type « L », « deculdesac »).

— Enfin, dernier cas : des mots composés (avec trait d'union) et des mots-valises ont été supprimés (type une occurence problématique de « Noru-Da »).

Bilan : règle du « un mot » globalement respectée, peu de messages hors règles.

Concernant la compilation :

— Le premier mot donne le titre à la production.

— Les mots, leur orthographe et mise en forme sont d'origine.

— Chaque mot en majuscule / avec une majuscule marque la fin d'une phrase. Aussi, le mot en minuscule qui précède le mot en majuscule / doté d'une majuscule est le dernier mot de la phrase nouvellement formée (exception faite de la première phrase : « Le PALUCINA » où le point est placé après le mot en majuscule).

— Si le mot est accompagné d'un signe de ponctuation, la ponctuation en était affectée : type « picole ? » qui forme alors une phrase interrogative.

Nombre de mots dans la version présentement éditée : 1073 mots.


	2. Chapter 2

Épinard

Un texte écrit par

brixnoobix, CrazyGamer7771, DarkWolf,

Godefroy GovanifY, Hicham Kiy,

Juzzai, Khyorie, Koukin-kun,

Kuroku, Robin, silvervolcano,

Whitat, Ynitsed

Et tout ceux qui n'ont pas été cités.

Le PALUCINA. Il pelle. Minutes poney artichaud cactus. Baigner cookie. Mange. Eucalyptus pomme suçotta moutarde renard lapin haricot banane ! Oula. Saucisse miroitant mange mentali abricot mangue. Cyrix marco caca miroir. Claquette mais. Consonne crotte. Tong disque le banane. La lime avant. Parapluie patins mangea mardi temple oitier poule. Meconnu revanche tourna poulet nique moitier jordanie. Chou je bouteille triforce. Aller swagg vide. Le. Lopin tomba oligarchie. Il être. Petit grand-maman prout insecte otp sapin nous mourrir croire nue poutra j'ai semble ermite la pokémon pour vendre. Marguerite bite nutella. Testificate artichot mais la transexuel pelle ermitage. SALIERI pikachu vie. Baltringue pardon robin. Ostie comment tu lauréat. Troll va. Gueux ne traumatisant noire suce roger dans je dark. Tartempion évola est rouge coureuse mange mythologie. Mylène chaussure sans. Gougnafier wolf magie puis une. EBOLA trop mange dormir lecteur avoir les patate. Lupus ebola. Allemagne. Chat jolie pelle vie canne cancer 42 dév. La chocolat regarder ragout bouche vola. Une ressemblera hans. Joue pourquoi débile un. Rodeo anticonstitutionellement. FRAMBOISE rouge danse lol pertire esteban vie ciel tu doucement. Spicy écraser rémi gentiment cinq tu pénétra arc. Voyage fraise huitre clavier ira. Cyrix. Lucille ton. Talus. Modernité sapin kapla cuir. Mais ils flèche bêtise singe ricochet. Dysenterie rocher pour. Utilité vent savant vous. Zebre roger part ouest dissident tuer carotte soleil planteur unifier à discalculique. Okapi jeux opaque. Malgache fourmi et la. Meuse a très je patafiole ! Fusil aile. Monarchie faim taïtaï rasoir vous merde ! Vache lit a vent bigre livre eau malgache. Constitutionnel roi carte nuageux mal. K-Maro wingardium parler rougis mot poker joker hola coutelas tu japon déféqua titan noël ne hier. Boulmajik mais train. Bastringue noël. MARO attaque batman pense non pour. JE monnaie oui polo. Cornichon et. Godefroy ils nous croirais marco éclair enflure putain. Eglantine. Ju salow et. Cyrix maron. Boloss raptor. Hamlet ermite virevolta. Juge très. Jeej. Mimolette antoine fichtre poulet putassier suce patapouf jeej ta daniel punaise mère pendre dans. Podcast ta du dent. Nasal cave fantaisiste. Balançoire délicieux malade fulminer dent mere. Café je gâteau comme t'as grignoter en si prix livre wesh flage oui bisque salopard miceur. Casserole sadomasochiste ne charlatan flasque margoulin. En pas. Gondole nul français en monsieur mixeur si. Guirlande maizena. Philippe imigré. Mais dans découvert tu et lord peut banque ah. Fu queu sandwich maquiavélique fric aller partir. Orchidée le oh oh blague argent vent pas pognon elle interjection parler. Compatissant flore ventre skype mot obeir juxtaposé logement intestinale traineau javel bordel. Vomir complément de aide guirlande et table cirque discussion soumettre merde noel ils nique chat elvis blabla cœur. Morceaux quoi voir vis flatulence malheuresement éructer. Noel ta miaou patate vie soixante. Valentin vomir manger miaou. Pneumatique. Du avant shokobon futur falus aaaaaah fustigation. Pierre miaouuuuuuuu de wesh. I car. Présent ! Morte futurama conte racaille. Chien. Lance chat un anticonstitutionnellement sadisme abboyer deux helix grimm idiot. Lapidation baka soleil oui je rouge senpai. Lockpin télévision gauche masochisme torture. Traumatisant droite épéhmère. Non trepanation notice ornythorynque noya puis. Vraiment arrêtez animal comunisme chasse. Ca. Alice mange sous tristesse mal. Ne livre incontestablement. Vous. Coute ma nazi socialiste mort blaireau. Rien moquerie sous atterir encore hazard mal tourne nazi. Aïe ! Péripapéticienne imagine faire hasardeux vide hitler partir néant. Bim plein de. Ebobit et hyperbolesens tournante staline mussolini vide manipulation. Hobbit. Flabbergasted. Totalitarisme pikachu. Purée podcast dès bougie satan. URSS travail feu taille. Mario juifs internet. Cyprien france feu je neku la console. Zelda kolkoz. Luigi. Ultimatum sang pelle viande bouge. TARDIS mario dilemme la tarte glace mourir. Frotti yoshi. Puzzlrr. Illuminati dédicace. Rateau luigi musique anneau tornitruant bien. Pomme courir tiroir sonic. Complot poire le precieux pourtant précieux mario verra hérisson ton. Kira trop nyan pas anneau terre t'enverra voler. Gollum hobbit marque doigt. Creuse immédiatement image. Poil ta mère pelle chouette. Poing arrête gollum narcoléptique pitre maman precieux caramel dodo isaac juif appelles skyzophrénie. Olala caca chaise. Near. Kamini triforce. Olaf potter chien après toilette nouveau ça. Je déchet kokorp. Hyrule schyzophrénie. Par il toune. Pour faire kuroko en mais. Ganondorf twitter oeuvre rond marco basket. Gamelon patate. Cocof basket boulimique kilogramme basket. SASHALENTIN réseau. Janvier. Il hotmail. Est lamentin mois avant c'est. Ecrit. Sacha long cocof. Seul élodie. Link jushigata prés lord. Peut parlera boule. Vaincre brute. Ganon mac magique momie 42 geoffrey xylophone palucina. Petit guignole portable guibole zelda bouter miaou amour info. Claude orteil chat manette. Malestorm chat chat georges mdr. François chaleureusement couverture fétichiste stylo lolcats. Hollandais pieds descraques 3ds joints tg fist volant. Bref portable non oui oui. Boite rock weed. Jacques oui roll parrains brel peut-etre. Peut-etre hipie economie magique absolue nique farine boule. Vraiment infini noël ta rythme they dominique see je fort me oublier aspect lettres mais hotel gargantuesque. Colégram me rollin fan sens romero mais lire saucisse lister fort je vie anonymous. Mochi-mochi des il. Repas mange pieds maman hasard evangelion. Pokémon gastro néo. Geass japon. Critique marchais vieux chef nintendo nyahaha. Lyoko drogue otaku dégueulis katana cruauté. Terra. Bankai pervers. Formars geek sabre. Patrick spatule carnivore youtube portable hallé paella lunatic. H2g2 notice je illuminait. Gros ta éponge caniballe. Abonner les binding eluna. Chef enfants piramide obtempéra phallus of ces haricot isaac. SPARTA senpai crocodiles. Illuminati mot. Who ridicule asperge la erreur manger poireau ok tournevis. Vraiment du boire tuer aimes cinéma sac link sucre faux. La sert. Je vache zelda baisons. Mais horloge. Impa nagea hécatombe. Or et saucisson enterrer tartampion. Kamek poney. Ni bâtard sapin. Car my satan. Il grelotttais il pony monsieur trouble boule, bible madame godefroy corde mademoiselle étriqué tue. Non pendu faire presse morsay ongle zizi truand coquin tuer. Singe president cacahuète orang-outan ma c'est. Taitai galère prison cacheter bientot. Outan sèche apero bordel bite. Cortex lycée dépoussière fini. Philosophie ensuite picole ? Singe gronda voilà pyramide vacance fattalement flute chibre. Mot les pas experience pan devoirs héro doge. Bouclier ammarage poney youtube. Chiant. Tojolle j'espagnole zelda. frodon. Bigard tapote ne j'ai attrape. KEUNOTOR encule navi poke bilbon lampe épaule naviguation saquet nigaud. Daylimotion assistée. Struddel sac ouais handicape lait boire. Vues vache attrapé je rocket fessier international. Viewers écrémé nique cécité je racoon silence voxmakers lait lut vais singe fanfiction. Vendu avion partit famille. Commercial encore misterfox alexandre. Troll ranger revoir. Scan. Godefroy. 123Noru-Da noru-da. Argent pokémon attaque ken. MJ money twitch déja voyageant. Pub putes. Moonwlak. Chef je déjà encore le ukulélé suce margoulin fin. Vraiment police gendarmerie star.


End file.
